1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sign structures having changeable characters and, more particularly, to an improved sign structure having self-storing characters which may be quickly changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signs having mechanically changeable characters are well known. Typically, such signs utilize discrete removable numbers and letters which are temporarily mounted to a sign face. The letters and numbers can be mounted on tracks or otherwise secured to the sign face. Applications include theater marquees, gasoline price signs, and billboards.
One disadvantage of the prior art signs is that the characters must be replaced to change the display. For track-mounted characters, this can involve removing the outermost characters to permit sliding the inner characters off the track. Also, for elevated signs, changing the display can be a time-consuming and hazardous undertaking.
It is highly desirable to have a sign of economical construction, which utilizes self-storing, quickly changeable characters, is vandal resistant, and is easily adaptable for internal illumination, or back lighting.